frostholmfandomcom-20200214-history
Nars Dendar
Bjornar "Nars" Dendarr is the son of the Dendarrs of Phandalin. Living the life of a simple woodcutter everything was turned upside down when his father was murdered in their home and he and his mother and sister were taken to the Redbrand Hideout, Tresander Manor, and imprisoned to later be sold as slaves. Luckily for Nars a group of adventurers had taken to the plights of Phandalin and decided to help. This unlikely group thwarted the Redbrand's plans and saved Nars and his family. They were gifted some coin from the group to help them get back on their feet. One of the group, a Dwarven cleric of Mystra, pulled Nars aside and gave him a sword and a suit of armor and spoke to him about becoming the man of the family and how he would need these things to protect them. Nars took this to heart. Nars did his best to continue the family business and proved to be quite a wood worker. He took some of his wares to Holzdorf and sold them with much success but was denied an apprenticeship there as the dislike of Dwarves from the humans of Phandalin was starting to become known. Despite his success as a wood worker Nars still felt a tug to do something more. His father was an accomplished hunter. He did so only to be rid the town of dangers or to feed his family but none the less was accomplished and sometimes took Nars with him. Nars got wind from the rumor mill that some wolves had made there way down from the North and were causing problems for some people on the road, as well as those moving through or camping in the surrounding forests. Nars took to the attic to find his fathers old hunting gear but ended up coming upon something else, an old chest of family heirlooms from his mothers side. He found a necklace adorned with bear claws and eagle feathers as well as some writings from older relatives. These writings, although incomplete due to some being lost to time or bad care, spoke of older ways. Respecting the wilderness and it's children. Hunting out of respect of your prey and out of necessity only. They spoke of the greater spirits of these animals, of thanking them and granting back to the earth when you take a life. Nars wanted to help the community that was not choosing to help itself. These grand adventurers were off solving the bigger problems but who was going to stop wolves from harassing travelers and livestock? Nars had overheard the adventurers talking about javelins, so he went and he made quite a few. He brought along the sword just in case but he left behind the armor as it would hinder him during a hunt. Nars tracked down and hunted the wolves, besting them in combat from afar and in melee. He did as he was taught and left gifts to the earth. He left the entrails for other animals to eat. He returned home and sold the uncured pelts for coin. Later there was word of a sizeable bear that had taken to ransacking camp sites and attacking humans further out from the settlements. Nars fashioned himself a spear out of the strongest wood from his stockpiles and set out again. He was successful and that night as he camped before returning to town with his trophy he dreamt of the spirit of the bear visiting him and walking with him through the forest. They were bathed in the Light coming through the trees and despite having just taken this animals life Nars and she walked peacefully, as one, through the forest. She looked to him and smiled. He patted her and she walked away into the wilderness right as Nars awoke from the dream. Nars last adventurer was helping some locals track down orcs venturing down from Wyvern Tor. He was not allowed to take place in the combat. He was left to tend the camp. But he did help a group of men track them down and they were successful despite some loss. Nars wished he could have done more but part of him was glad he was not allowed. After this third successful incursion into the dangerous woods surrounding Phandalin Nars was approached by Carp and asked to join his adventurers guild. Knowing that as an older boy it would really make their day Nars decided to accept, not knowing how important their code would become to him one day. After returning to town from his excursion Nars overheard two men talking about having found Wave Echo cave and some of the details that included something about the Redbrands and their leader. He then quite soon after saw the same group of adventurers mobilizing to the same place. Knowing their end goal Nars knew what was about to go down. They were going after the people who murdered his father and ending the threat for good. Nars knew he had to go, but feared them not taking him with them. Knowing the surrounding area well Nars decided to follow a safe distance behind the adventurers. He lied and told his mother he was going out on a hunt. Nars had very little to his name. To date his most successful weapon was the spear he used to fell the bear. Although not a proper weapon it worked well for him, and it was the best he had. He also remembered the adventurers and their array of javelins and axes and decided he should bring those too. Armed with his weaponry and newly cured bear fur mantle and cloak Nars set out. *Nars low charisma is representative of the fact people dont listen to children. He is also a bit "country" which throws some people off and Phandalin is sort of making a name for itself as an insular town. Feature: Rustic Hospitality Since you come from the ranks of the common folk, you fit in among them with ease. You can find a place to hide, rest, or recuperate among other commoners, unless you have shown yourself to be a danger to them. They will shield you from the law or anyone else searching for you, though they will not risk their lives for you. *Nars rustice hospitality is more representative of his looking young, as well as his obvious devotion to his companions as well as his positive nature. In the right circumstances it could be a kinship found from one independent person to another (Phandalin often speaks of remaining independent) or the kinship two rustic people find with each other. Defining event: The bear spirit gave me it's blessing Carp's Code: ''' ☀http://frostholm.wikia.com/wiki/Carp%27s_Adventurers_Guild '''Selgaard: Protect those that can't protect themselves. Sir Quintus: Try to see the best in people, but expect the worst. Clyde: Never let anyone push you around. Dargrim: Have faith in something greater - be a part of something. Guild: http://imgur.com/a/nmcns '''Necklace: '''Given to Nars by his mother upon returning from Wave Echo Cave. The necklace has been passed down in his family for some time, gifted to him when he told his mother he would be departing from Phandalin to travel with a group of adventurer's, the men who avenged his father. '''Sword: '''Gifted to Nars by the Lady of the Lake after Nars was told that the corruption of Gruumsh did not set into his soul. A pact was made between the Lady and Nars that she would call upon him in the future to act as her Champion. This pact was made with the caveat that Nars would come if the cause was "just and good". Category:PCs